Rahm Marek
Character name is Rahm Marek Rahm Marek is the Grandson of the Rebel Alliance's Founder Galen Marek, though technically Galen Marek's Clone was his grandfather. As the heir to two powerful Jedi Lineages Through his mother and father, while his father Ties him into the Marek Family his Mother ties him to the Renowned and Respected Shan Family. His mother is the Corellian Senator of the New Republic while his Maternal Uncle is Mandalore's Representative in the New Republic Senate. Marek Despite being very young is a master in the Echani Martial arts and The Martial Prowess of the Bakuuni Hand taught by the Bakuuni Masters, Rahm is also a former student of the Aang-Tii Monks, Baron-Do Sage's and Luka-Sen of the Miraluku Race. As a child Marek formed a powerful Forces-Bond with Allana Solo, so strong was their bond was that they were inseparable, and any time they were separated from each other for long and/or Extended Periods of Time Marek would become Brooding, Sarcastic, Grumpy, Joyless and Grim, whereas Allana would become Joyless, Withdrawn, and sulky. During Allana's Jedi Training she and Rahm Would often Go off exploring in the Wilds of Yavin IV where they would frequently befriend the animals present, but they were always accompanied by a Pack of Akk Hounds that Held a similar Bond with Marek and was almost as strong as his with Allana. Rahm is the Jedi Padawan of Jaina Solo Fel. History Early Childhood Rahm Marek was born to Jedi Masters Padme Shan and Galen Marek II, as the grandson of Galen Marek the first Rebel and Revan Shan a hero of the Old republic and the direct descendant of a legendary Jedi Knight of the same name, he had a lot to live up to. As the son of two very powerful Force-Sensitive's and the Grandson of one of the Strongest in Recorded History, he likewise inherited a very strong Connection to the Force, and was a natural Prodigy much like his maternal Grandfather was trained from a very young age by Boba Fett himself, alongside his Father, Grandfather's, and various masters of the Bakuuni and Echani martial Arts. He learned from Boba Fett how to counter the move's of other Force-Sensitive's without relying to heavily let alone at all on the Force, while his father taught him how to hone his Strikes with the Force making able to pulverize Stone with one strike like many other Bakuuni Master's, while his Maternal Grandfather taught him how to perfect his Battle Meditation Prowess that he inherited from him, as well as various Echani Techniques that revolved primarily around Countering, Blocking, diverting or outright crippling enemy strikes, his Paternal Grandfather taught him how to use the Force Repulse, Force Burst, Force Shatter, Force Wave, Force Quake and Force Speed and Force Agility Techniques. After he was enrolled in the Yavin IV Praxeum Academy he met and soon befriended Allana Solo. It was soon apparent that they had formed a very powerful, Very Sensitive and Very Personal Force Bond, and no matter how hard their respective Families tried they couldn't severe the Bond between them, the Bond would not go away, soon enough Rahm and Allana became the source of numerous pranks and practical Jokes amongst the Academy and its Jedi Instructors, such as putting Nerf Dung in Luke Skywalker's wardrobe or changing the directions to different quarters resulting in unusual and questionable situations and pair ups or even letting horde of Kowakian Monkey Lizards loose in the Teachers wing. However as the Yuuzhan Vong once more attacked the wider galaxy the Jedi order quickly promoted its padawan's that were capably trained and sent them off to War. Rahm Marek was among the One's sent off to war. Soon he practically Grew up surrounded by War and Bloodshed for the Rest of his Childhood. War For the next two-to-three years Rahm was fighting Against a Mutated variant of the Yuuzhan Vong, during that time, the Kind, Loving, Caring, and Passionate young boy was replaced with a Cold, Serious, Calculating and Ruthless young Man who was traumatised beyond belief by war, and only survived through Sheer willpower and A Strong but decaying degree of Mental Fortitude. After a Particularly gruesome tour of fighting, Rahm Took several Injuries, Injuries that were severe enough that the Jedi Council had him sent back to the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV. Upon arrival he was greeted by Luke Skywalker and Allana Solo, as well as Jaina Solo Fel, while Allana was ecstatic to finally see Rahm after so many years, Rahm was a polar Opposite of the person he used to be before he left the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV, and Allana quickly picked up on it and she tried to get him to open up about the Atrocities that he had witnessed during the Yuuzhan Vong Conflict. Recuperation at Yavin IV's Jedi Praxeum ''Rahm kept to himself when not in a Kolto or Bacta Tank, or When he Wasn't in a Deep State of Meditation or Moving Meditative Combat, he was still accompanied by a Pack of Akk Hounds though, they guarded his Bacta/Kolto Tank like a Mother protects her progeny soon after birth, of course that Didn't, Couldn't and Wouldn't stop Allana from Trying to use their Bond to find out what happened to him. Due to the fact that even without her inborn skill of Animal friendship, she was able to get past the Hounds, since they also share a Force Bond with Allana, which she used to tap into their memories to discover what Happened to Rahm after he left the Jedi Praxeum, ''and she was beyond horrified to learn Rahm watched Civilians burn, Innocents Executed, and His friends Get tortured or fall to the Dark-Side. She also